<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of The Phase... by mattysmurdick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456798">Of The Phase...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysmurdick/pseuds/mattysmurdick'>mattysmurdick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Of The Phase...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cryptic Messages, Cryptic Poetry, Dark, Darkness, Gay, Goddesses, Gods, Marvel - Freeform, Message, Mythology - Freeform, New Year, New series, Or no gender at all, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Secret Messages, Superheroes are useful tags, The Moon Speaks to You, The Moon will share their secrets with you, The gods/goddesses with genders in between, The moon does not discriminate, The moon loves you, They will help you understand these truths, cryptic, dc, original - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysmurdick/pseuds/mattysmurdick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon speaks to you... and lets you know where they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Moon &amp; Reader, The Moon &amp; You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of The Phase...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, luv.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Summary:</h6>
<p>You're trying so hard. </p><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p><i> I. </i><br/>
<i> Waxing Crescent. 15% Visibility.</i><br/>
<i>New Moon: 25 Days</i><br/>
<i>Full Moon: 11 Days</i></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>I’d like to tell you what I know.</p>
<p>Hello, luv. </p>
<p>The stars lie beyond me, outstretched in silk weavings. You can feel them, but your fingers will never know the patterns of their grace. Only I can see them for their true beauty without a veil of lies.</p>
<p>I will tell you their truths and speak on their behalves for you.</p>
<p>As you sing to me, the stars will shine--</p>
<p>It’s dark out tonight. The veil is thick throughout the skies. Planets align beyond me. The weaving continues to grow in beauty and pattern, my children of the night.</p>
<p>I still stay quiet.</p>
<p>The veil grows heavier, luv--</p>
<p>You may forget me when I’m bound to go away. But for you, I will always come around. </p>
<p>Don’t let it drag you down as you breathe in the despair of shadows that you continue to lay in, covered in shame. Your silent tears water the wilted cacti. Cyclamen are growing with the roots of dead leaves. </p>
<p>The fir seems ages from truly growing--</p>
<p>Death is preferable to the loss of virtue. There will be no virtue if death is triumphant. </p>
<p>Death is preferable to the loss of courage. There will be no courage if death is triumphant. </p>
<p>You’re trying so hard, luv--</p>
<p>But your cacti are willing. I can see your endurance fading. </p>
<p>I speak on behalf of the stars to you. They have secrets; a secret if told will cease to be a secret -- </p>
<p>But -- </p>
<p>A secret kept can appal to -- but One! -- better if it --continual to be afraid--</p>
<p>Than it--</p>
<p>These secrets are trusted with you, luv--</p>
<p>These eyes of innocence where tears drown the sounds of sorrow. Water your cacti, dear, don’t forget them as you forgot me when the veil fell over your eyes.</p>
<p>I speak the stars truths to you. </p>
<p>This closure, where the veil lifts for your eyes to see-- as why should one yourself blind-- be--</p>
<p>Wounds unmended, time suspended, </p>
<p>No goodbye, we had no prior ending, </p>
<p>I’ll wonder why, for all my--</p>
<p>Life --</p>
<p>Cycles on -- no, correct this.. Phases.  </p>
<p>Closure;--</p>
<p>Is… anything -- </p>
<p>permanent ? </p>
<p>Yes why, course of--</p>
<p>EM REDEAR NAHT A UOY EROM YLHTNOM ERUTUF OT ERA</p>
<p>-- your eyes will remain up, won’t they ? </p>
<p>See them through the earth’s soil when your head falls.</p>
<p>Round O or Flat I </p>
<p>You stare into the void of stars. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Water your cacti. </p>
<p>I’ll tell you what I know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, Charlie Deets.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>